Beach
by A Bit Closer Johnny
Summary: AU A WillElizabeth story of love...[sigh]. Slightly based off of 'What is & What Will Never Be', so they have a daughter, Jenevieve.


Beach: a Willabeth fic

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The waves rolled in gently over the sandy beach in St. Tropez, France.

Will Turner sat upon the shore with his wife while they watched their 3 year old daughter, Jenevieve, play near the water's edge.

He gazed at her through deep, soulful eyes, and, as always, he was captivated.

Such a vision she was as she sat upon the sand, leaning back against her elbows—a vision of flawlessness. She was so beautiful, dressed simply in a white cotton gown, her honey-colored curls loose and flowing freely behind her with the ocean's breeze—and what captivated him most was the smile gracing her lips.

Will drew his gaze from her to look at his equally perfect daughter. A daughter with her mother's hair, her father's eyes, and a life-loving spirit, which was a trait of both parents.

"God, thank you for this wonderful life", he murmured to himself.

As he gazed at the two beings he loved better than the world itself, he could scarcely believe how incredibly blessed he was. Will glanced back at Elizabeth, who had just let out a peal of delighted laughter as Jenevieve jumped into her lap and showed her a seashell she had found.

Will smiled and couldn't help but notice how radiant Elizabeth had looked of late. He loved it.

"Will", her harmonious voice murmured, breaking him out of his reverie.

He beamed adoringly and scooted closer to her. "Yes, my beloved."

She gave him a curious smile, and answered, "Did you see the shell that—"

"Look Daddy!" Jenevieve suddenly came running forward, her young face alight with happiness and excitement as she clasped in her hands her treasure.

"Oh, my sweet girl", Will muttered, placing a kiss on her forehead. "Let's see."

Jenevieve grinned and opened her hands to display the pretty shell, which was painted with rings of ivory and gold around its swirls.

"I wanna keep it", Jenevieve told him.

As she looked down at the shell, her eyelashes drawn downwards and a slight pout to her lips, Will was amazed at how much she resembled Elizabeth.

"Of course you can keep it, darling", her mother assented.

"Yay!" Jenevieve exclaimed, and suddenly emitted a yawn as she fell down upon the sand.

"Oh dear", Elizabeth smiled as she sat up on her heels, stroking Jenevieve's hair. "'Tis getting late, isn't it…"

She looked towards the rapidly setting sun. "Will?"

She looked back at him.

He picked the very drowsy little girl up, cradling her in his arms, and stood, replying.

"I think it's time we get our little angel to bed."

He offered his right hand, and Elizabeth smiled, taking it as she rose to her feet, and brushed sand from her skirt.

"All ready?" she asked.

"Just a tic…" he replied softly. One sleeve of her dress had slipped off her shoulder. He placed a gentle kiss on the bare skin before replacing the material. "Alright", he smiled, and they commenced their walk back up to the house.

Elizabeth studied him with interest; her arms folded across her chest and her eyebrows arched.

"Is there something…on your mind, dear?" she couldn't help but ask after a couple of minutes. Jenevieve was already fast asleep; her head nestled comfortably against her father's shoulder.

By then, they were but a few feet away from the Turner household—a magnificent chateau which overlooked the docks and their small, private beach they had been enjoying.

As they reached the threshold, Will turned to her and gave her his answer.

"Only that I love you, for everything that you've given me." He looked down fondly at Jenevieve, and then looked deep into Elizabeth's eyes. His voice was filled with such tenderness and earnest that Elizabeth need bite the corner of her lip to prevent a tear from falling.

She disapproved of the way she handled herself during such situations—as if she could cry at the drop of a hat—especially when she was reminded of the first time her husband had said those words to her, 4 years ago…the first time he had kissed her…

"Oh Will", she sighed, and held out her arms. "Here."

Will gently placed Jenevieve in her embrace as he unlocked the door, and they entered, going straightaway to the nursery. The house was relatively quiet, except for sounds coming from the kitchen and dining area where the kitchen maids and house servants were washing dishes and cleaning up leftovers from supper.

Elizabeth carefully laid Jenevieve in her bed, and she and Will tucked her in for the night. Both parents were silent as they tiptoed out of the room, so as not to wake her, and softly shut the door behind them.

Elizabeth then rushed to the living room and lit a lamp, and set Jenevieve's shell on the table beside it.

She turned around and smiled in surprise as she found Will standing next to her. Before she was able to utter a word, her smile was consumed in an amatory kiss, and Will pulled her close, caressing her lower back.

Elizabeth sighed, loving every second of the feelings caused by having Will's lips on her own.

She gently pulled back, and whispered, "I love you too."

Will smiled—that irresistible half-smile (Elizabeth was sure it was the pirate in him) that made her heart all aflutter.

"And we have our beautiful daughter to show for it", he replied.

Elizabeth gave him a loving smile and traced his lips with her finger, stopping at his slight goatee.

"Indeed we do, Mr. Turner."

Will leaned in to kiss her again, but she moved away, taking his hands instead and quickly led him down the hall and into their bedroom.

Elizabeth flashed her eyes blissfully at him, and then opened the door, to which she let in a sharp breath of surprise, covering her mouth with her hands.

Will came up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

Her eyes misted over with emotion as she saw the bouquet of ruby-red roses and baby's breath lying across her pillow.

"Will", she gasped. "You mean so much to me. If I had known our love when we were but children…oh, words cannot express…how I feel."

Will moved her hair back and bestowed a kiss at the base of her neck.

A breath caught in her throat as he whispered into her ear, "Just remember that you and Jenevieve are my world. And without you…" he gave a sharp sigh. "You are my reason to live."

Elizabeth turned around to face him, putting her hands on his chest.

"Please, don't…make me cry again, Will", she pleaded.

He brought up his hand, intending to brush away a tear that had escaped from her eye, but she stopped him, grabbing his wrist, and pressed her lips against his fingers. The teardrop rolled down her cheek.

"Just…let me love you the way I know you love me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately—the fiery sensation instantly jolting through her veins as a response to his touch.

Will eased her down onto the soft mattress, lingering in their intimate embrace.

The bouquet of roses fell to the floor, very softly. The flowers stayed in bloom for nigh two months, and even when the petals turned crisp, the smell was still as sweet, if not sweeter. For true love, the rose's symbol, never fades; never dies. Such is the love shared by Elizabeth Swann and William Turner—a love that remains as strong and pure as the ocean's tide upon a beach's shores.


End file.
